Whispered Hope
by TammyGrace92
Summary: An AU of Boom. Not a tragedy.


**Disclaimer: Nope…**

 **And this isn't a tragedy.**

* * *

He was too late. She was laying in the bathtub, not moving. Naked. He blinked away the tears pooling at his eyes, took off his coat, and wrapped it around her, then pulled her out of the tub. That's when the tears started again, and he didn't bother stopping them this time. He sobbed into her hair, whispered in her ear, even through she couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry, Kate, so sorry. I love you."

Suddenly he heard coughing, and she moved in his arms. He gasped. "Kate?" She turned her head to face him. "Ca-" more coughing erupted from her chest.

"Hey, don't talk okay? Lets get out of here."

Making sure she was secure in his arms, he fled the building and ran outside to a waiting ambulance, handing her over to the EMT. He started to walk off to give her the privacy he knew she wanted, but was stopped by a hand clumsily grasping his arm. "Stay. Come with me."

He looked at her. There was fear in her eyes, and something else too.

He sat in the corner of the ambulance, making sure that the EMT had enough room. Kate kept her eyes on him the entire time.

* * *

Later, in her hospital room, the doctor said that all the tests were clear, but he'd like to have Kate stay in overnight. Her stubbornness came back.

"No. I need to go back, we have a psychopath to catch."

"You're off the case."

Her head snapped over to the source of the words. Jordan.

Behind her, the captain entered the room. "I don't want to hear any arguments, Kate. Stay here or go home!"

"I don't have a home!"

"Yes, you do." Castle. He looked at her, pleading without having to say a word.

She sighed. "Okay."

The doctor handed her the discharge papers and she quickly signed them, wanting this to all be over, and going over Castle's words in her head. _"_ _I'm so sorry, Kate, so sorry. I love you."_

She wasn't sure if she was imagining them, or if they were real. She vaguely remembered the feeling of being lifted out of her bathtub.

Castle handed her his jacket again, helping her put it on over the flimsy hospital gown. The care he took over the simple task confirmed she wasn't imagining his earlier words, along with the look he gave her when their eyes met. She gave him a small smile, and allowed him to lead her out of the hospital and into a waiting patrol car, taking them to Castle's loft.

* * *

It was over. Case closed. Dunn behind bars. The feds packed and gone. Her house and her father's watch gone too. Castle hadn't yet spoken about his confession, and she hadn't bought it up either. Maybe he just said it because he thought she was dead. The disappointment drained her of what energy she had left and she snuggled deeper into the blankets of Castle's guest bed, sleep taking her under almost immediately.

* * *

She woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. She quickly leapt out of bed, throwing on Castle's spare dressing gown and toeing on a pair of his slippers. She wasn't planing on giving them back, along with the maroon shirt he had also lent her. She made her way down to the stairs and into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Castle at the stove scooping bacon and eggs onto a second plate, turning the burner off and then placing the plate in front of her along with a steaming cup of coffee. He went back for his own, then joined her at the table.

"Morning."

"Hey." she replied, smiling at him. "Thanks." she said, indicating the coffee and breakfast.

"I guess it was my turn. And it's a sorry for everything that's happened over the last few days. I really am sorr-"

"Castle. I told you. Please don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. It's over now."

She reassured him with a squeeze of her hand, piercing him with one of her looks until he nodded.

"Okay."

They went back to their breakfast.

She hadn't noticed a small gift bag on the table above the coffee until she had finished her breakfast and reached out for the cup.

"What's that?"

"It's yours. Open it."

She raised her eyebrows at him, but set her coffee back down and picked up the bag, pulling out a large jewelry box.

"Cast-"

"It's not what you think. Just open it."

She bit her lip and opened the box. She gasped, unable to stop the few tears that had made their way down her face. It was her father's watch. Clean and repaired.

Her voice trembling, she turned to him. He looked so nervous. She smiled. "Wow, Castle. Thank you." Shaking, she pulled the watch out of the box, trying to put it on. With a sore wrist, it was difficult.

"Here." Castle said. He took it from her, and put it on her undamaged wrist, but not letting go of her hand after it was secure.

She grasped his palm in hers, lacing their fingers together. Now was the time to ask.

"When you came for me, did you mean it when you told me that you loved me?"

She was looking down at their joined hands, scared to look at him, afraid that the rejection was coming any moment now.

"Kate."

Here it was.

"Kate, look at me. Please."

She finally mustered the courage to look into his eyes. What she saw surprised her. Love, pouring out of them. He was smiling at her, the smile she had grown to love. The smile that he had reserved just for her.

"I did. I do. I love you, Kate."

She had some more tears coming down her face. Happy tears.

"I love you too, Rick."

He let go of her hand and cupped her face with both of his. She closed the distance, bringing her lips to his.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other, drunk with love.

* * *

 **A/N: This is cheesy and all mistakes are mine. If I look at this any more I'll lose my nerve to post. Please use constructive criticism.**

Tumblr: tammygrace92


End file.
